Marmalade Boy
by Pixie-Flame
Summary: Based on one of my favorite manga stories, Marmalade Boy (hence the name), the new blossoming relationship between Ginny and Draco is tested when they first don't get along. R&R!


~*~ Marmalade Boy ~*~

A/N: Okay. I was lying in bed thinking of a new fanfic idea, and I glanced over to see this book on my bed table. So I got to thinking, "What if I did a HP version of this?" I've thoroughly read both the books Marmalade Boy (In 100% Authentic Manga print style * 1 – 8 *) and Harry Potter (Books 1 – 5), and I enjoyed all of them. Why not put them together? For those who have read Marmalade Boy, you'll know that this version is going to be different. To create this fic, I needed two families. But not any two families. Since it is a romantic manga, I have to have two compatible people. I considered the following:

Ron  
Hermione

Ginny

Draco

Harry  
Percy

Pansy

I tried to choose main characters that I already had solid information on, so I wouldn't have to make stuff up as I went along (Minus Pansy). I also needed people that had two parents (Strike Harry). They needed to be of the wizarding background (Bye Hermione!). As you can see, all of my female prospects were gone, excluding Ginny. Since it would be incredibly . . . erm, difficult, to place Ginny with a family member, Ron and Percy both exited the picture. I was left with Ginny and Draco. Why am I telling you all this? Because I'm warning you. 

!!!WARNING – DRACO AND GINNY'S LIVES ARE ALTERED!!! Ginny's brothers play a much, much smaller role. As well as the fact that FINALLY Draco's father is in Azkaban. His mother (whom was brainwashed into marrying him) is now married to Draco's uncle. Both are seemingly normal, and have TRIED to help Draco's character, although a few traces of his father portray themselves sometimes.

I tried to make them as much in character as I could, but some things have to change to fit the story line. I've muddled both the Japanese and the Wizarding world to blend. Bear with me, okay?

Disclaimer: I own 0 of the characters and 0 of the plot. So sad, but so true.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Ginny sat with her parents (Her brothers were at Diagon Alley with Hermione and Harry, and would be staying there until tomorrow, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would collect them to transport them to King's Cross.), eating what seemed to be a normal family dinner. It was the last day of summer break, and due to the weather, they were seated outdoors. They sat in silence, Ginny not noticing the exchanging glances of her parents. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. 

"Ginny . . . your father and I have something to tell you." Ginny shot her a quick look, not really interested. "We're getting . . ."

"Divorced." Mr. Weasley finished. 

__

Mom and Dad . . . are splitting up? Ginny sat awestruck, not trusting herself to speak. The cup she had been drinking out of clattered on the bare concrete. 

"Wha . . . what do you mean . . . divorced?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley clasped hands while smiling and nodding at her.

~*~

"They just smiled and said they're getting divorced? That's amazing."

Ginny was seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with her best friend Meiko.

(A/N: Meiko is an actual character from Marmalade Boy. I didn't want to make up a character, because then she might be considered Mary Sue – ish.)

Meiko was about the same height as Ginny, and extremely beautiful. She had blonde, mid back length hair and large gray green eyes. 

"It's just too much! Can you believe they actually SMILED when they told me?!"

"How could this happen? Your parents seemed so happy together. Just last month, the two of them left on that romantic trip to Hawaii." 

Ginny clenched the chocolate frog she was eating tightly. "I knew something was up when Dad suggested we eat outside, but divorce? And that's why all this is happening! That Hawaiian vacation . . ."

~*~ Flashback to the previous evening . . . ~*~

"The Matsuuras?! Who the heck are they?!"

"That's not their REAL name, dear. One of their close family members was recently . . . disposed of. So, to protect them from any misjudgments, they changed their name." Mr. Weasley shifted his eyes away for a moment. "They were on the same Hawaiian tour as us. We were all the same age, so we really took to each other. As we traveled, I fell in love with Mrs. Matsuura, and your mother fell in love with Mr. Matsuura. You know how these things go."

Wide eyed, Ginny gaped at them. "In . . . love?!"

"Yup." Mrs. Weasley sighed happily.

"So, we discussed the situation and concluded that we should all change partners and remarry."

Shock now overtook Ginny. "Change partners?! You two have **GOT **to be kidding me! No way! That's the craziest thing I've heard of in my entire life!!" 

"I guess it IS kind of, well, unusual. But it's happening." Mrs. Weasley tried to soothe Ginny. "Your brothers already know, but we thought you might take it a bit harder than they would. As it is, they insisted they needed time away from us, so we allowed them to go to Diagon Alley with Harry and Hermione." Again, she tried to comfort her youngest and only daughter. "It's not that we don't love each other, but it's no longer a passionate love. What we have now is more of a . . . friendly love."

"Uh huh. We were friends first, and lovers second, before we got married, too."

"Wha-what are you saying? Even if there is no passion being together with a 'friendly' love for each other is what family is all about!"

"Normally, yes. But this way we can have the passionate love, and still keep our family close together."

"We're both doing it, so it's not like we're having an affair." Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"Have you gone INSANE? Come to your senses!!" Ginny was pleading now. This HAD to be some sort of joke. 

"Ginny, darling . . . after meeting the Matsuuras, your father and I felt more in love than we had in years . . . just not with each other. So, can you forgive us?"

~*~ Back to present . . . ~*~

"WHO COULD . . . FORGIVE THEM?" The chocolate frog now lay a chocolate lump on the floor.

"Quit mutilating perfectly good food, Gin."

"I know my parents have always been a bit strange, but this time they've got too far! I'll never forgive them!"

"Your parents are cool. I still like them."

"Meiko!"

"I'm serious! They're MUCH cooler than MY parents. My parents . . . it's a mockery of love. Mum and Dad are both having affairs, but they refuse to get divorced. Mum thinks about her finances and Dad's just concerned with appearances. What about me?! Don't they understand how damaging it is to watch your parents in such a hollow, spiteful marriage?" Ginny felt instantly bad for her friend. Meiko didn't talk about her parents much, obviously it was a touchy subject for her. "I'm never getting married."

"Meiko . . . is that why you never go on dates?"

"Oh, no! Don't get me wrong. I just haven't met anyone who's my TYPE." She smiled reassuringly at Ginny. "I still like guys. I just don't want to marry them."

Ginny grinned back. "Oh my gosh! We're already here!" True to her statement, the train's speed decreased as they pulled up in Hogsmede. 

They pulled their robes over muggle clothing, and packed up the scattered belongings in their compartment. Just as they were stepping onto the platform, Ginny turned to Meiko. "Don't mention this to anyone, okay? I'm not really comfortable talking about it."

"Ok-ay." Said Meiko slowly. "Ready to begin a new year?"

"Yep. Let's go!" Ginny smiled brightly and the two headed into the Great Hall.


End file.
